


Professor Shiro

by haikyuuson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Other, Professor Shiro, Professor Shirogane, Reader x Shiro, Reader-Insert, Shiro x Reader, Shirogane - Freeform, Smut, Teacher Shiro, Teasing, University, bj, im only finally posting because I took liquid courage, oooooh, shiro has a good butt, shiro/reader - Freeform, sneaky, student, why AM I writing these things, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuson/pseuds/haikyuuson
Summary: After class study sessions with your favorite teacher, Professor Shirogane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, 
> 
> Okay, bear with me. This is my first time attempting to write anything a bit more suggestive.  
> My friends and I often share HC's about Shiro and one of our favorites to talk about is Teacher Shiro... hnnnnng
> 
> Hopefully you aren't put off by it being a reader insert. It was much more fun for me this way. I tried to write it from a genderless perspective but it is hard for me sometimes, I tried though! If you have any suggestions on that, (especially for when it gets more heated B) ) PLEASE let me know!

You notice yourself spacing off again but are too engrossed in your current fantasy that you don’t care to snap back to reality just yet.

Professor Shirogane is standing at the front of the room, pointing to various spots on the model skeleton. You love the way his eyes light up when he’s giving a lecture. He’s different from your other professors because of this. That, and the fact that he’s definitely highest on your “I would so bone” list and often the star of your most recent wet dreams.

He continues on with his lecture and your gaze moves down to his neck, just above the neat knot of his black tie. As he talks, you watch his adam’s apple bob. It was hypnotizing.

A few weeks ago you had missed a rather important lecture on the musculoskeletal system due to a bad fever.

When you next returned to your biological science class, Professor Shirogane approached you.

He had a packet of notes from the missed lecture and let you know that he was available after class if you would like him to run over the main concepts you had missed from being sick.

In your caught off guard state (because god, he actually noticed you were absent and what kind of angel of a professor was he to do this for you?) you silently nodded and spoke your thanks.

You thought you were going to die that first time after class, being in such close proximity to him. You were used to seeing him from a small distance, or the few feet of distance normally between a student and himself behind his desk.

He pulled a seat up next to you and leaned in to point to various paragraphs as he spoke.

You were alone with him now, the rest of the class having already dispersed. Your dreams suddenly came back to the front of your mind and you could feel heat grow in your cheeks.

Never in your life had it been so hard to pay attention. Your grade was important to you and you didn’t want to do bad on the exam, especially after he had gone so far out of his way for you. You admired him in many ways but especially as a teacher, you wanted to do him proud.

But his eyes, his jawline, his lips, and the way one little tuft of white hair would escape the rest that was slicked back and dangle at his forehead were constant distractions. He was always clean shaven and smelled of, what you guessed, an expensive cologne.

Before you knew it, the short lesson was over. Did you even grasp onto any information he had just shared? Your mind was going a million miles an hour, while also feeling like everything had happened in slow motion.

Feelings didn’t make sense.

After muttering your thanks again and leaving, you couldn’t help but feel as if you had taken part in a religious experience.

The next class, you gained the courage to ask him for help again. After all, you needed a second chance to focus and actually absorb the knowledge he was sharing.

He smiled, “Of course! I have meeting with another professor in about an hour but we can go over the workpage and discuss anything you might have missed.”

You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in.

“Thank you Professor.” You spoke quickly before turning on your heel to find your seat, smiling to yourself.

Maybe you were just imagining it but it felt like you made more eye contact with him than usual during the class.

Either way, he had the same effect on you as always and you felt that familiar burning in your cheeks.

\--------------------------------------------

A few more one-on-one study sessions passed by.

Truth be told, you didn’t need the extra tutoring anymore but you enjoyed your time with Professor Shirogane. He was always so nice and enthusiastic to go over everything and anything.

It fueled a fire in you.

...not to mention your dreams had become a bit more detailed than before but who was keeping track?

The things you wanted to learn. The things you wanted him to teach you. He was the source of many impure thoughts.

You felt bad for taking up his time like this, especially with those thoughts always in the back of your mind.

You had grown accustomed to the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, almost like an addiction, when you were in such close proximity. Not only that, you’d always ask first. He could say no if he were too busy.

\----------------------------------------------

Today's class went over muscular structure.

As the professor spoke, he rolled up the sleeves of his dark grey button down shirt, exposing his forearms. He was solid built and obviously regularly worked out.

It was no wonder he was teaching muscle anatomy, he was very much qualified.

The black slacks he wore framed his body nicely, especially from behind.

You stared at his arms again. His right arm was a sleek prosthetic piece that moved and functioned so realistically, it almost made you believe in magic. Who were you kidding? The fact that this very man existed in the way he did wasn’t possible by natural means. You definitely believed in magic.

During your first ever class, he had explained that his arm was scientifically designed in a way that connected with his muscles and reacted much in the way a normal arm would.

It was what had driven him into the field of Musculoskeletal studies.

Beyond your initial glance at his looks, this was the first thing that had intrigued you about him.

\-----------------------------------

Class ended and you waited in your seat as the room cleared out.

You watched Shirogane neatly organize his papers and put away the visuals he had been using earlier.

Eventually finishing, he walked over to where you sat and pulled up a chair, as usual.

“Alright, what can I help you understand better today?” He asked, smiling that warm smile and making your heartbeat raise tempo.

“Oh,” you spoke, almost forgetting what you were doing.

You reached into a binder and pulled out a sheet on the muscle anatomy of the arm.

You spoke again, glancing back up, “I was just a bit confused on the general anatomy of the arm? Like.. um-uh, the main structure around the-uh, the-the elbow?”

You were mentally slamming your head against a wall with how badly speaking to him caused even your most basic vocabulary to falter.

He sat, leaning on his right arm on the desk in front of you. That gentle look to his face, listening patiently to every word.

You could already smell the scent of his cologne.

“Okay, well first I like to start with an important one, this muscle here.” He pulled the paper over and began to trace his finger over the ink on the drawn arm.

“Oh, okay… does-uh, does it follow the length of the arm?” You ask, trying to seem focused. You already knew the answer, but were grasping for anything to say to fill the silence.

“Yes, but only along the length of the forearm. Here,” He speaks, suddenly he’s reaching out to you. You try not to panic.

He grabs your right arm and pulls it out towards him. He’s touching you, he’s touching you. If your heartbeat wasn’t racing before, it definitely is now. His touch is like fire.

He rotates your arm so the palm faces down and slowly begins to trace the skin on the inner side of the elbow and spirals down towards your wrist. Goosebumps rise from your skin and you feel a warm jolt in your stomach.

He doesn’t break contact through the entire motion. You study his face as he looks down at your arm.

“That’s it right there, without it you wouldn’t have much wrist function.” He says, still gripping your arm as he looks up to your eyes.

“Ah, I-I see. Okay.” You say as you break eye contact and finally give up and pull your arm back in embarrassment. He lets go easily and you find yourself immediately missing his touch.

You grab your pencil to write in the name next to the graphed out arm on the page. He watches as you scribble on the line.

A moment of silence passes.

“Y/N...” Shirogane speaks softly.

You turn your attention back to him, he leans in a little bit closer making you freeze in place.

“I’m often in meetings with the professor of your molecular biology class.” he begins,  
“He has raved about your ability to grasp a subject instantly. Last meeting, he even shared how you were able to thoroughly identify different protein structures built into muscle,”

As he spoke you slowly began to realize what was happening.

You were being called out, your facade was exposed. You sat speechless as he continued, too scared to say anything.

“The professor even confided in me that you were his star student and could easily identify the entire muscular systems functions.” he paused after this sentence.

You turned and looked at him.

“The entire system.” He repeated, pulling your paper towards him. His finger lands next to where you had just written down the words Extensor Carpi Radialis Longus.

“I’m impressed you knew the name before I even told you it.” He said, tapping the paper and smirking.

Oh god, you thought to yourself. How were you going to explain yourself out of this one? You wrote the name on the page, you wrote the full scientific name on the page before he even told you? How could you be so dumb? You weren’t going to be able to look at him again, you’d have to transfer out of his class, you’d need to change your major, you may even have t-

“Y/N” He spoke again, touching your arm as you sat stiffly in your seat bringing you back to the moment. He had an amused look on his face,  
“I’m not upset, your secret is safe with me. However, I would like to know why you keep asking for my help when you are obviously more than knowledgeable on the subject?”

He moved his hand slightly and you became aware that he was holding your arm again. If it wasn’t for the grip he had on you, you would probably have run out the door.

You sat there, mind completely blank.

What had you been doing? This was your teacher. You weren’t supposed to be harvesting a major crush.

Finally he spoke again,  
“Human anatomy can be quite complex” he leaned in a bit closer. You felt your breathing hitch up but tried to hold it in.

“Maybe instead we should talk about laws of attraction?” he spoke smoothly, in a low voice that went straight to your core.

You had to be dreaming, this wasn’t actually happening. That was a horrible line, but it didn’t matter. It definitely had the effect he was speaking of and you thought you were attracted to him before!

His hand slowly slid down your arm before disconnecting his touch.

He stood up and began to walk away,returning to his regular lecture voice you knew so well,  
“I would like you to stay after class Thursday evening. Some students work better with hands-on instruction.”  
The words “hands-on” were dragged out in a purposeful way.

He turned his head around back toward you and gave you a look that sent chills down your spine in a very, very good way.

You quickly threw your papers into your bag and made your way out of the classroom.

Your dreams were going to be absolutely filthy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands on learning.
> 
> Also, Dr. Coran makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever written and shared something this thirsty... but here you have it. Forgive me.  
> This chapter was also written on a phone so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Sorry, I also enjoy teasing. 
> 
> YEEE.  
> Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback and comments are much appreciated.

Wednesday night was hell.

The anticipation of your Thursday class makes you feel like a kid trying to sleep on Christmas Eve.

Except this was much, much better.

You couldn't help but run through scenarios in your head.

Ultimately, you decide that you want to hold yourself in a confident manner.

Professor Shirogane often made you a blushing, mumbling mess so you had decided to prepare yourself mentally beforehand to help add some sort of base to your attempt at confidence.

You wanted him to experience that same sense of fluster he made you feel on a weekly basis.

You ran through things you wanted to say in your head.  
You even walked yourself through the before mentioned scenarios, although they would often leave you hot and bothered.

\-----------------------------

Walking into class you kept your cool.

You sat down in your regular seat, painfully aware of your teacher at his desk but trying not to notice.

You did your best to seem normal, completely normal.

Surprisingly enough, the next hour of class went smoothly.

It was a lot easier than you thought it was going to be. Nobody in the class would catch on to any tension between the two of you.

Only you noticed his subtle glances and the way his lips twitched into a more defined smile when you contributed to the class discussion.

These things combined made you squirm in your seat, yet your face stayed clear. You weren't going to give him that satisfaction yet.

You felt proud of yourself.

\---------------------------

As class began to wind down, a knot began to grow in your stomach. It wasn't a bad kind of knot but it did hold similar physical effects.

You watched as one of your fellow students approached the desk to talk to Shirogane as the others exited the room.

You pretend to be organizing your supplies and tucked your laptop away while eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Were they asking for some extra help as well?

Jealousy began to creep into your senses and your heart sunk in your chest.

What did they just ask? Something about preparing for the end of quarter?

In a loud, clear voice, Shiro responded to the student.

"Unfortunately I'm already booked for this week. Just do what you can, and I'll be sure to issue some makeup assignments that you can use if needed."

He smiled sweetly and you had to distract yourself elsewhere again as he finished up with the conversation.

He stood and ushered the student to the doorway.

"Don't worry, I will be sure that you'll have the opportunity to raise your grade. I'm sure you'll be fine."

You heard the student thank the professor in a very flustered manner as they walked out of the doorway.

You knew that same flustered feeling all too well. Perhaps you could form a "My Professor Makes Me Weak" club with them?

He then kicked up the door leg and allowed gravity to slam the door shut.

The noise of it all brought you back from your daydream.

 _Holy shit,_ you thought to yourself, this was happening.

He turned and looked at you, his hand resting on his hip.

He sighed,  
"I hate turning away students, especially when they're so eager to learn."

How did he make normal words sound so sultry and seductive?

He began walking towards you and all of your previous preparation in confidence went out the window.

Your mind went blank.

All you saw was this beautiful man in front of you gradually getting closer.

"Stand up, please." He grinned as he approached.

That smile was beautiful. You had it bad.

Staring at him, curiously, you stood.

"Turn around and don't move." He motioned with his left hand and with only slight hesitation, only due to wanting to continue looking at him, you obeyed.

...And you thought the anticipation before was bad!

You felt him stand directly behind you.  
You swore you could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

You almost jumped when he reached his left arm up, touching you to slide your hair back over your shoulder, exposing your left ear.

Still standing close behind you, he spoke into it. It took every ounce of your self control not to melt right there on the spot.

"Today's lesson includes a quiz. Do well and you may be rewarded."

Okay, _yeah_ you could do that.

A smile broke on your face and you nodded once, cheeks red.

One of his hands began to caress your shoulder blade.

The touch was gentle but firm, exactly as you had imagined it would be, his thumb rubbing up and down.

He moved his hand down slightly and stopped.

Instant lady boner, holy shit, his touch was heated.

"Name this muscle." he spoke again in your ear, the demand in his voice gave you chills.

Every lewd fantasy jumped to the front of your mind.

His hand massaged into the grain of your muscle.

"Latissimus dorsi." You speak without missing a beat.

You did it, you spoke clearly. You had a short internal victory.

"Mhm," he hummed as his other hand found its way to you.

Both hands rested on your lower back, pressing and running over every groove.

His robotic arm just as smooth as the others touch.

The gentle tug of arousal grew with each passing moment.

He moved down and stoped again near your lower spine.

He leaned in again,  
"And this?"

"Erector Spinae." You breathe out letting out air you had held in unintentionally.

This was becoming torture. You wanted to jump his bones right here.

How did he make such simple touches so intense?

He stopped.  
"Is that all?"

Oh, OH-of course not.

"It includes the three columns, the Iliocostalis, Longissimus, and Spinali." You said.

You were impressed with yourself that you spoke it all so clearly.

A deep chuckle sang into your left ear.  
"Good girl."

Okay, shit. There was no way you were going to be able to stay composed with him saying things like that.

You wanted to look at him, you wanted to see the smile lines on his face you had grown used to seeing.

You were about to give in and turn around when suddenly his arms were wrapped around your waste, pulling your back into his chest and closing all space between the two of you.

His body was solid and strong.

You felt fragile and like you could be crushed in an instant but at the same time his hold was soft and safe.

Speaking again in your ear, his lips were pressed right up against your skin.

Each movement sent a warm chill throughout your entire body.

He finally spoke,  
"I've been watching you, you know. I noticed you keeping a close eye on me.  
I'll be honest, it wasn't until our first after class meeting that really noticed the effect I had on you and understood what was going on. Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

His hands gripped your sides tighter before continuing.

"I know it's not my place as your professor, but I can't ignore it anymore."

He moved his lips so close, he began to mouth the words on your ear, kissing it in between those last words.

You were frozen.

His mouth moved lower and began to gently suck on your upper neck. His tongue flicked out, tasting your skin.

This changed something in you.

You didn't care anymore, insecurities be damned.

Spinning yourself around you found his mouth with yours.

The kiss was messy and rushed but so, so good.

Your lips fit perfectly against his.

His scent enveloped you and the taste of his mouth was like a drug. You needed more.

You reached up and gripped the top of his tie, roughly pulling him in and adding more force to the kiss.

A growl rumbled out from his throat, encouraging you.

His tongue broke its way into your mouth and began to tease at yours.

You pulled away slightly in surprise but mostly due to being out of breath. Never before had you been upset that breathing was a necessity.

Holy shit, this man was beautiful.

You took this opportunity to stare into his eyes, his pupils were dark and enlarged.

He took a moment to catch his breath as well.

"Am I being too forward?" He asked with a chuckle not breaking contact, breathing hard.

How does one speak again? What are words?

"N-no, no this is good." You finally managed to say between your own shallow breaths.

He smiled at you, looking relieved.

There it was again, that attractive soft smile that made your knees buckle.

"God." You inhaled, needing more of his touch.

Leaning in, his lips met yours again. This time it felt less rushed and you melted into him.

Your hands rested on his chest and you couldn't help but notice how solid the shapes of his muscles were. Not only were they solid, but large and defined. Even through his shirt.

An unexpected moan escaped from your lips as you shifted the angle of your mouth, continuing the kiss.

Shiro pushed in more aggressively, responding to your noise with a sharp inhale through his nose and another low growl.

Before you knew it, your mouths separated and you felt yourself being lifted up effortlessly from your waist.

The movement was startling. You wrapped your arms around his neck for stability.

Within that same motion, he walked you over to the desk, setting you on top of it. You sat upright, slightly leaned back to look up at the man in front of you, letting go of his neck.

You both ignored the clatter of pens and items being spilled as your body took up space on the surface of the desk.

His hands slid from your hips, down the outer sides of your thighs. Goosebumps formed over your entire body.

Gripping tighter, he pulled your thighs apart and lifted them up around his hips to straddle him.

His metallic arm snaked around to the small of your back and pulled you towards him, your hips flushed against his.

Speaking of flushed, you wouldn't be surprised if your entire body was red from how hard it felt like you were blushing.

He smiled at you again, maintaining eye contact.

 _Close, close, close!_ You screamed internally as he leaned in. Everything felt hot and you couldn't look away.

"Is this okay?" He asked lowly, eyes half lidded.

You nodded a couple times, finding yourself incapable of speech once more.

His left hand reached up and cupped the side of your cheek. His thumb slid over to play with your lower lip, tracing the line and pushing the plump skin in. Wetness from your mouth dragged across the trail of his touch.

You became more aware of his growing arousal against you as you stared into his face, watching his admiration of your mouth.

A loud thud startled you both. You whipped your heads around to look towards the locked door.

The doorknob jiggled. Your eyes grew wide at the realization of your current positions.

Shiro turned back to you, his face calm and collected.

"We will continue this lesson tomorrow after next class." He said, kissing you quickly and firmly one last time before turning away towards the knocking.

It took you a moment to gather yourself. The room felt like it was spinning. The loss of his warmth was almost painful.

Professor Shirogane continued walking towards the door, not faltering once.

You jumped off the desk and hastily made your way back to your bag and other items. You grabbed what you could and began shoving everything inside the main zipper of your backpack.

The door opened to a friendly looking older gentleman with a defined ginger mustache, holding a stack of files.

"Ah, sorry Dr. Coran, I didn't know the door was locked," Shiro spoke smoothly to him, "there were some loud students out there earlier disrupting my lesson so I clos-"

"No worries, no worries my boy!" The man spoke very animated, "I just wanted you to have these files. I came across these fascinating documents on the ancient structure of the machinery they first used to assis-"

He stopped short, noticing you as you made your way to the doorway.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, beaming. "And who might you be?"

He clumsily adjusted the stack of files he was holding as he spoke. Just as some were about to slide off and fall, Shiro reached out and took them in a mess of tangled arms and papers.

Not even phased by this, the man held his hand out towards you.

"Um.. hello. I'm Y/N." You quickly spoke, shaking his hand.

"Dr. Coran! Nice to make your acquaintance. I love meeting fresh young minds!" The man spoke back to you, winking.

You didn't really know how to react to the current situation but absolutely did not want there to be any room for awkward pauses.

"Oh," You forced a laugh, "it's uh, it's nice to meet you too."

The man continued smiling at you unintentionally making you nervous. What were you supposed to say here?

Suddenly, as if being prodded, his focus jumped back to his original reason for visiting.

"The files!" He exclaimed to the professor again, turning towards him.

You silently thanked the gods for the opportunity to slip away.

The man jumped right back into his detailed speech to Shiro as you left the room.

As you began to put a decent amount of distance between you and the classroom, you heard your name called from it.

Turning around, you saw Shiro's exasperated face lean out of the doorway.

You could still hear the sound of the other man continuing to speak.

"Have... uh- have a g-good day." He said sounding slightly broken up, but loud.

It was the first time you've ever seen him not appear calm and confident.

It was endearing and very cute. You didn't understand the forces at work to make this happen, but you weren't going to question it.

Feeling a smile form on your lips, you responded.

"Thank you Professor, you too."

You turned and continued to walk away.

Unable to hold in the giddy, light feeling you felt, your smile grew wider as you exited the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me


	3. Library Study Session - ART INCLUDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours library fun! NOW WITH ART!!!!!! <3 by artbygraham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*NOW WITH ART!*~*~*~*~
> 
> I have had SO MUCH going on in my life at the moment, and I had NO idea so many of you bookmarked this and made comments. Please know I appreciate it all so much so I wanted to get something out ASAP for you guys!  
> and as a special gift, one of my amazing best friends did some ART FOR MY FIC!!!! Because we both lust after Shiro.  
> You guys may recognize her art from Tumblr and such. She has done some amazing Voltron stuff. (Among many other things!) She's a beautiful person and draws beautiful people. I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY!!!!!! T^T <3 (artbygraham is where you can find her just about anywhere!) 
> 
> Here's a quick update. It's unedited, so I apologize if it's a mess. I took my nightly meds and they make me miss things lol. Please forgive me. As always, any comments/feedback is much appreciated. And thank you so much for reading and bookmarking, I had no idea and I appreciate it a ton <3 <3

[[art in this chapter provided by my bby artbygraham! Thank you <3]](https://artbygraham.tumblr.com/)

 

It had been days since you’ve been able to acknowledge Shiro, and even then it was just a quick hello before his class began.

It had been over a week now since the interrupted makeout session magic had happened.

 

Normally, the sexual tension would have built up to an incredible amount by now, but the upcoming end of the semester had you both busy.  
  
You were exhausted!

 

Okay, just maybe you had spent a lot more time than you should have pretending to need extra lessons with Shiro, and just maybe now you were paying for it in this hell of a time crunch.  
  
You could tell by the oversized coffee on the Professor's desk that he must be dealing with his own form of exhaustion on his end as well.  
  
Of course you wanted to jump him right then and there, but your logical side often came out stronger when you were pressured with time… and you needed to retain some sort of human decency among your classmates.

 

Luckily, you already had an upper hand with your advanced knowledge in his class. So you could use it as time to rest your mind.

 

You still paid full attention out of respect, but the worry of being able to pass the final in here wasn’t lurking over you like it did in a couple of your other classes.

 

As the end of class grew closer, you pulled out your planner to create a game plan of studying for that evening.  
  
You huff as you realize your final for your religions class is coming up first, closing your planner as if that will make it all go away.  
  
Time for another night study session in the library, something you weren’t a stranger to.

 

The mix of your already tired thoughts of future studying and the stillness of the classroom has you daydreaming again as you look towards the Professor.  
  
He’s sitting at his desk. His left arm bent on the desk, reaching up and massaging his temple, pushing up the glasses he was wearing today.

 

As finals approached, he seemed to wear them more and more.  
  
He has a stack of pages in front of him that he seems to be comparing to something on his open laptop.

 

You get lost in watching his slight movements, wondering if and how you could help, when you’re suddenly brought back into reality by someone’s sneeze.

 

Snapped back to the current time, you realize class is ending.  
  
Students around you begin to pack up their computers and notebooks, and you follow.

 

Shiro stands up to dismiss the class, and you move slowly towards the door.  
  
He goes right back to his desk and begins on the next page in his stack.  
  
Taking that as a sign he is too busy for even small talk, you blend into the group leaving.

 

It’s probably a good thing, you have a lot of studying to do tonight and can’t waste and more time.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

How much time has gone by? Hours, a century?  
  
You stare at nothingness in the direction of the bookshelf across from you.

 

You’ve tucked yourself in your favorite spot in the library, on the lower level, near the back.

 

You’re wearing your comfiest study attire. (oversized thick cardigan sweater over a t-shirt, leggings, and your hair loosely pulled up out of your face)

 

You like this spot because it’s more out of the way than the other study areas. Less foot traffic.

 

It also helped that it was much later than when most students were around. Only the ones cramming in last minute studying like you but they were elsewhere in groups in the main areas.  
  
You blink your eyes back into focus and take a sip from the tea your purchased from one of the vending machines.

 

It’s not your favorite pre-made tea brand but it has caffeine, so it’ll do.

 

The energy in the library after hours was a weird one.

 

You shake your hands out, stretch your neck, and dive back into your studies.

 

 

A few more minutes go by, and you hear another student moving around nearby. You ignore the intrusion to your favorite private area to make some more notes in your book.  
  
The person clears their throat.

 

You’re about to look up to give them a death glare, because you _need to get this done_ , until you realize who it is.  
  
Professor Shiro is standing there next to a bookshelf, holding a large red book, a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Ah,” is all you manage to say. You are completely caught off guard. You did not expect to run into him here.

  
Luckily Shiro steps in, saving your embarrassment of not finding words.

  
“What are you doing in here so late? I wouldn’t think you would be one to have to cram studying?”

 

He’s still wearing his typical attire, button up shirt, rolled up sleeves, although his buttons seem to be opened a bit more loose than in class.

You clear your throat and smile back at him,  
  
“I appreciate you think that highly of my studying abilities. Unfortunately I am only human and have a test coming up I have to cram study for.” You speak, saying the last few words in an innocent mocking tone.  
  
He smiles back, but you can’t quite read what his smile is saying.

 

Slowly he begins to walk towards you.  
  
You quickly look around to see if anyone else is nearby.  
  
In an attempt to break the silence you ask him a similar question,  
“What are _you_ doing here so late?”  
  
Luckily the words came out a lot smoother than you thought they would.  
  
“Oh,” he says as he stops next to you, leaning over to sit against on the empty desk space directly next to you, “I am helping Dr. Coran with some research and thought I remembered a specific book that may give me some insight.” He almost sighs at the end. Through it you can feel his exhaustion.

 

He opens the book to a specific page.

 

All focus you had up until this point flies out the window. How could someone make sitting on top of a desk look so attractive?

 

His right leg is lifted up on the desk, although his muscles are barely flexed from this, you can see the definition. His right arm supporting his body weight as he studies the open book in his left hand.

For a minute you think about asking him what he’s doing, or what Dr. Coran needed his help for, or why the hell he’d accept Dr. Coran’s plea for help on top of his already busy schedule with finals? You didn’t want to overstep boundaries though.  
  
Instead, you decide to ask the one thing you may have any control over.  
  
“Well,” you begin, “Is there- uh- is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
Tapping your pencil on your notebook, you immediately feel stupid for asking that.

  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like- I just noticed you’ve been as stressed as some of us students” you say with a slight laugh.  
  
He just smiles his trademark grin at you.

 

“Thank you y/n.” He says in a soft voice, “But this right here, is exactly what I needed.” Motioning between the two of you.  
  
He leans in a little bit and you feel your breath catch.  
  
“I’ve missed talking to you.” he says, voice hushed.  
  
He looks from your eyes down to your lips and back up, waiting for a response.

 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t meant to avoid you I’ve just been so b-”  
  
He cuts you off,

 

“No, no, I should apologize, that’s not what I meant! I mean, I,” he starts laughing, pulling away and blushing..  
  
You look at him confused, still sitting in your chair.  
  
He stops his quiet laughing, clears his throat again and looks back down at you.  
  
“I don’t fully understand why, but I cannot voice how I feel without feeling extremely immature.”  
  
You stare, still silent.

 

Is that a blush forming on his cheeks?

  
“I miss spending time with you, I’m sorry if the other week was a little too much, I just really enjoyed getting to know you and having you to myself and-”  
  
It was your turn to cut him off,  
  
“No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” You stand up as you say those words.  
  
“I really enjoyed spending time with you too, I mean, that’s why I did it… I enjoy my time with you, I’m sorry we haven’t been able to see each other. And please don’t worry about last week. That was a two way street. I was enjoying it just as much as you were, if not more.”

He stares wide eyed at you for a moment before standing up as well, facing you, his smile returning,

  
“You know, you surprise me all the time.” he says.  
  
His free hand reaches up to hold the side of your face, slightly caressing it with his thumb.  
  
Looking around first, he leans in again, this time much closer.  
  
In barely a whisper he asks,  
  
“Can I kiss you?”

 

You breathe in the smell of his subtle cologne that you love, and slowly nod.

 

Not even a second passes before his lips are pressed against yours again.

You sigh into his mouth almost immediately. You missed this.  
  
The kiss is soft, but you want more.

You push against him, closing any space left.  
  
He responds by deepening the kiss a little more.  
  
You reach up and put your arms around his neck, one hand begins to massage the hair at the base of his neck.

 

His other arm wraps around your waist pulling you in even closer.

 

You’re completely lost in his kiss and the fact that you are now making out with your professor in your university library.  
  
Maybe before you might have been embarrassed by this, but after already communicating with each other that the feelings were mutual, you’re not even phased.

 

You’re too tired to care.  
  
You wanted this, and so did he.

Both of your breathing grows heavier and your hands grip a little harder.

  
Suddenly he pulls away.

“Wait, we can’t,” He begins, almost a pained look on his face as he tries to catch his breath,

 

“We’re already, not here, we can’t.”  
  
Feeling a sudden burst of confidence you step away from him, grab his hand, and turn.  
  
“Come here,” you say, pulling him behind you.  
  
You walk down an aisle and turn left down another until you’re in a far back corner.  
  
“Nobody is down this way almost ever, and especially not this late.” You say, turning to face him with a sparkle in your eye.  
  
You step in close to him again, as if you’re daring him, waiting for him to make the move.  
  
He lifts his arms up and holds you against him, his mouth moving down towards your ear at the side of your head.  
  
You know he’s fighting every part of himself because this is not necessarily something you should be doing. Especially in his role as a professor, even if you are both adults.  
  
You stood there waiting.  
  
Being impatient you reach up, pulling his shirt collar away from the front of his neck as you begin to slowly kiss his collar bone.

 

His entire body stiffens and you hear his breath catch.

 

This reaction just encourages you.  
  
Finally he grunts in frustration and pulls your chin up to meet his mouth.  
  
There’s no gentle start this time, he dives right in licking into your mouth.  
  
Caught off guard, you make a small gasp.  
  
“Ha,” he breathes pulling away and whispering in a low voice, “I liked that noise, let’s see if we can make more.”  
  
He returns to your mouth, his hands freely exploring your body.

 

You want to get closer to him and grind your body against yours.  
  
You can feel him getting more aroused, and you can hear him whisper into your ear.  
  
“You are going to get me into so much trouble.” He laughs.  
  
“Good” you respond sarcastically, reaching back to his mouth.  
  
He pulls a leg up and gently presses you against one of the bookshelves.

 

A few books get knocked over but neither of you even pause.  
  
His hand is running up and down your thigh as he is now grinding against you as well.

  
His mouth makes his way to your neck and sucks downwards.  
  
Your sweater sleeve has all but fallen off.  
  
You make a couple more gasps that encourage him on.  
  
He pulls away and spins you around pressing you against the shelves.

Your hands lifted up to grip the shelves.  
  
“Shiro” you breathe as he continues to grind against you, sucking on your ear from behind.  
  
“Can we please, can we- please I’m, I need you to”  
  
You can barely get the words out, you’re so deep in the moment.  
  
“Yes baby,” He breathes, “I’ll take care of you, I promise. Just not here.”  
  
Your stomach gets butterflies at his words, and you turn to face him again.  
  
He pulls you into a deep kiss. Pretty vanilla from what you’ve been doing.  
  
Pulling away, holding your head in his hands, he asks,  
“Want to go on a field trip?”  
  
That smirk you love still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to artbygraham for the amazing art. I'm not worthy!!! AHAJFKAKJLS!!~!!!! Go give her all the love possible!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, now that I'm aware people actually want more I will work hard to give good content. <3 
> 
> Thank you again!!!! <3 Feel free to scream at me about how much you love Shiro.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shiro head towards his home in this short chapter of character development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FRIENDS! I am so thankful for you all. I am also SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!  
> This is kind of a short update, but I feel it's important to the character of Professor Shiro (wink wonk)  
> I promise things are going to get steamy very soon, but I want to be sure to do it right. 
> 
> Thank you to all those who have sent me asks on Tumblr (shiratoriwowza if you'd like to do the same) I am very open to feedback, and PLEASE send me any HC's you may have because they will definitely inspire me going forward. 
> 
> Thank you again for the support. <3 I promise I will get things out quicker. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I hope this finds you having a wonderful day!

The warmth of the car heater at your feet was a strong contrast to the cold leather seat you were sitting on.    
  
“You can adjust your temperature here.” Shiro said, reaching over and turning a knob.

 

The seat heated up quickly,    
  
“Thank you” you respond giving him a quick smile.    
  
The light turned green and the gentle lull of the night rain picked up tempo with the acceleration of the car. Lights reflected like a mirror on the dark pavement. 

 

You should say something, you thought. Break this awkward silence you always seem to have with this man.    
  
“Your car… it’s very nice.” You say, almost too quiet. Were you talking too quietly?    
  
Shiro chuckled, “Thanks, it’s okay I guess. Not my dream car, but still gets me where I need to go.” 

 

“Better than walking!” you say giving him a playful side eye.    
  
He glances at you for a second with an expression you can’t quite read, then his eyes are back on the road.    
“So.. do you, do you live in the dorms?” He finally says almost hesitantly.

 

“No, I live in my own place.” You say, seeing how long you can keep a serious face.    
  
He turns again to quickly look at you.    
  
“Your own… place-?” He begins.

  
“Yes, I live in the dorms.” You laugh, “I’m not interesting enough to live anywhere else.” 

 

“Oh,” Shiro says, not quite playing into the humor as much as you had hoped. “I don’t think that’s the reason though.”   
  
“My dorm’s not bad, it's spacious and my roommate moved out so I get the bedroom to myself.” You say, in a more serious tone.

 

Shiro just stared straight ahead at the road in silence.    
  
He stayed silent for a moment longer. As more silence passed, you grew nervous. 

  
“Are you okay?” You ask, also looking ahead, feeling awkward as you continue driving down the road.

 

He doesn’t respond right away though, he looks almost deep in thought.    
  
Suddenly he breaks the silence by letting out a huge sign and quickly pulling of the road into a nearly empty drug store parking lot. 

 

The car comes to a complete stop.   
  
“Shiro… what? Is everyth-” you begin

 

“y/n.” He says turning towards you, “you are a wonderful person, and I want nothing more than to take you home and have my way with you.”

  
You get chills at these blunt words. Catching you off guard, you’re speechless.

  
He continues,    
  
“But… I just, I’m realizing how little I’ve actually learned about your life outside of the classroom. I mean, I didn’t even know if you lived in the dorms!” He motioned with his hands outwardly in a frustrated manner.   
  
You quickly find your voice,    
“No Shiro, it’s really okay.”   
  
“No it’s not, I should be apologizing. I don’t know, I’m not usually like this, I’m not usually so forward before I get to know someone. What am I doing?” He rubs his temples.    
  
“You don’t need to apologize, I already told yo-”   
  
“I’m taking a student home.” He says loud and abruptly, dropping his hands.    
  
He turns to look at you.    
  
“I’m sorry y/n, I don’t mean to be all over the place I just, I am worried, I don’t want you to think… I don’t want to have this be the base of our relationship.”   
  
You stare wide eyed, did he just say relationship?    
  
As if reading your mind, he starts again with a stutter, “I-i mean, I mean if it were to end up being anything, I wouldn’t want to rush into things too quickly. I want you to know that I respect you as a person and I don’t know why I can’t seem to help myself but I need to figure out the best way to move forward without ruining things for the future.”    
  
Quietly sitting there with your hands in your lap, you watch him making sure he’s finished.    
  
“Shiro,” you say confidently. He continues to look at you, shadows painting his features,

“I am an adult. I am capable of making decisions. We talked about this earlier, it’s a two way street. I have no regrets with what we’ve done, and I hope you don’t either. I should be the one to apologize because I’ve been selfish. I haven’t thought as much about your side of things as I should have. And I thi-”   
  
“No you-” Shiro tries to cut you off, but you hold your hand up sharply silencing him,

  
“And I think you are an amazing person for being direct with me about your concerns. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in any way. As much as I would love to visit your home tonight, I will not be offended if you drop me off at my dorm instead.”    
  
You say this bluntly, while still hoping not to come off too harshly. Praying to the gods that you’ve read the situation correctly, you wait.   
  
You maintain eye contact for a few more silent seconds.    
  
“Ahh,” Shiro sighs rubbing his face, “why is this so difficult. You’re amazing, I really want to. I do… I just. I want to get to know you.” He turns to look at you again. “I want to know what your favorite books are, what your favorite color is. I want to know your guilty food pleasures and your favorite movies.”    
  
You feel your cheeks heating up, you’re glad it’s night and that he can't see. 

 

How is this man so perfect.    
  
You don’t know exactly how to respond to that. Instead you trust your instinct. You lean over, reach up, and pull him in to give him kiss. He allows your hand to guide his head closer to yours, making contact with a soft kiss. 

  
He inhales as he deepens the kiss, his hand reaching up entangled in your hair.

 

You adjust for a moment to take a breath.    
  
“Y/n” He says taking advantage of the break, holding you close and staring into your eyes. There’s no way he can’t see your blush now, you think to yourself. But you can’t move.   
  
“Thank you.” he whispers.   
  
These quiet, intimate words make you feel warmer than any car heater could.    
  
Your mouth breaks into a soft smile, “no, thank you.” you respond.    
  
He holds you there for a moment longer, examining you returning the smile.   
  
Slowly he leans back into his chair, and you twist back into yours.    
  
“Can I take you to dinner next evening you’re free?” He asks, his normal friendly personality back.    
  
“Absolutely.” you say with a chuckle.    
  
“How does this weekend sound? We can celebrate this hellish semester ending?”    
  
“If I survive it, you’ve got yourself a date.” You say, in a way to also trying to give yourself hope.

 

“You’re smart,” He says, still watching you, “you’ve got nothing to worry about.”   
  
“I sure hope you’re right…” you say, looking down and adjusting your sweater bunched into the seat belt on your lap.

  
The car starts moving again, as he turns the car around to head back out on the road.    
  
“So,” the air is light and soft again, “what direction to your humble abode milady?”   
  
You nearly snorted, it caught you off guard.    
  
Laughing, you start teasing him asking if he wore fedoras and if he often used similar vocabulary.    
  
Tension no longer riding high, and yes you can’t wait to be alone again, you felt good about this.    
  
And now you had something motivating you to get through the week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FInALLY SOME SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first time writing something suggestive. It's so nerve wracking omggg. 
> 
> I've received some GREAT HC's on my tumblr (shiratoriwowza.tumblr.com) please leave some. They help a lot! And it's a lot easier for me to get messages and stuff there!  
> Thank you to all of the support!
> 
> I'll be posting updates every Sunday! My life is crazy right now but I'm excited to get going on this. Thank you for being patient.

It had been a few weeks since the semester end and your dinner date with Shiro. 

He had taken you to a nice restaurant, one you would have never chosen on your own but knew he chose it trying to make a good impression. 

It was a little awkward at first but you settled in after a couple glasses of wine.

After dinner, you suggested stopping by a local diner to grab some dessert and Shiro obliged, a slight feeling of relief was shared between the two of you knowing you would be in a more casual setting. 

Holding conversation came effortlessly with him. 

As you sat there discussing current events, he would ask you random questions about yourself. You’d answer them simply and ask the same of him. 

Looking back on that first actual date, you felt how much your fondness of this man had grown.

You had always expected him to be a good person, but the sense of pride he had in himself and those close to him was a nice surprise to discover. 

He talked highly of his friends. 

Before you had known him as the kind, highly attractive professor.

Now you were getting to know him on a more personal level. Each date, even the quick ones where you’d just grab a drink made this feeling grow, you would discover another thing that would warm your heart. 

Of course, after each date, before dropping you off at your building you would hold a quick makeout session in his car. 

He’d always cut them off at a certain point, leaving you wanting so much more, but also wanting to respect his wishes.

As much as it pained you, you would say goodnight and return to your room after multiple accounts of your constant reassurance that it was okay he didn’t walk you back himself. 

Every day that passed, you felt your will to stay “appropriate” in public fade more and more. Especially during encounters at the school. 

You had both agreed to maintain a very professional exchange of recognition on the campus, but this didn’t mean you hadn’t learned how to tease each other. 

You were trying hard to be good. You wanted to respect his wishes and was more than appreciative that he was respectful of you as a person, but you felt that need growing.

Of course, it didn’t help when he’d whisper naughty things in your ear during study sessions, or the occasional message during class, risking others hearing.

He really knew how to get you worked up with just a few sentences. 

“If we were alone, I’d take you on my desk right now.” 

 

And more innocent ones,

“You look irresistible today, I can’t wait to see you later.”

Either way, he would make you bothered and flushed with these quick whispers and glances. 

You didn’t hate it, it was exciting in a way you hadn’t experienced before.

 

Eventually, your stubbornness began to come through.

Two could play at this game.

 

You began to create a mental list of his reactions to certain words or touches, and would start using them to get him riled up as well. 

In class was your favorite. You recognized now why he’d do it to you.

 

The playful banter continued but you had decided to take it up to a whole other level. 

The next time he went to drop you off and leaned in for a kiss goodbye, you gave him one, but it was a very quick peck as you moved quickly to get out of the car. 

Now out of reach, you leaned over standing at the open door of the passenger side. 

“Goodnight Shiro, I would love for you to come inside but I know you’re nervous about being seen. It’s okay though, I’m very good about taking care of myself and I promise I’ll only be thinking of you when I touch myself.” 

You licked your lips, maintaining eye contact. 

He sat there, speechless. 

You couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. 

“Goodnight” you said again, this time sweetly, and shut the car door. 

As you walked to your room, you pulled out your phone and sent him a kiss emoji just to insure he knew what exactly you were playing at. 

 

After repeating a similar scenario about three times, you finally got the reaction you had been wanting. 

Of course this teasing was driving you nuts as well but your stubbornness was the drive that had kept you going. 

You gave him his quick kiss, muttered something about how bothered he made you, and left him as usual. 

About ten minutes later, as you were getting settled in your room, your phone started vibrating. 

You pulled it out of your bag and saw you were getting a phone call from Shiro. 

This was new.

The excitement of it got your attention immediately. 

You swiped to answer the call, “Hello?” You began but was almost immediately cut off. 

“Where is your room?” his voice was soft and deep, very flat. More of a demand than a question. 

You took a deep breath with anticipation you didn’t fully realize was nearly boiling over. 

You explained to him the simple instructions, and still on the phone he said, “I’m here open the door.”

You put your phone down on the desk near the doorway, and slowly unlocked your door. 

He stood there for a split second, looking a little crazy and worried, and also very disheveled. 

Neither of you said anything. 

You wanted to but your voice was paralyzed.

In a single swift movement he stepped inside, moving you out of the way gently, and shutting the door. 

His arm was wrapped around your waist, holding you close. 

He was breathing heavily. 

“You-” He said his voice low.

You lifted your chin and began to kiss him, fully and deeply for the first time in a while. 

He pulled away. 

Your lips stayed parted, slightly surprised. 

He had a smile on his face.

He gripped your chin and turned your head slightly to the left so he could speak in your ear, similar to the first time you had kissed.

Leaning in he said in a rough whisper,  
“You are a tease, I tried to let you have your fun, but I don’t know how much longer I can last before-” he began to kiss your exposed neck, you felt a chill run through your entire body, “I don’t know if I can last any longer.” He finally finished through heavy breaths. 

He pulled back as if to examine you, to see if he had done too much. 

You were very much okay with this and you wanted to let him know. 

His hand moved down to softly hold the other side of your neck. 

You stared directly into his eyes and with more of a pleading tone than you intended, spoke out,  
“Do it.” 

You saw something gleam through his eyes for a moment, and before you knew it he had you pressed up against the wall, kissing you hard and exploring your body with his hands. 

You were almost in shock at first, and nearly thought to pinch yourself … but before long your intuition took over. 

Your brain was foggy, all you wanted was him. 

You gasped in breaths between kisses. 

Finally all the tension, some of it that you didn’t even know was there, finally broke. 

Without breaking contact, you pulled him towards your bed. 

You swivelled around and pushed hard on his chest. He fell back to sit on your bed. 

Without missing a beat, you climbed on him, straddling his lap, finding his lips again with yours.

His hands ran up and down your thighs and made you shudder when he’d run them along the sides off your waist. 

Not meaning to, you bucked forward with a gasp at the sensitivity of your curves under his fingertips.

He let out a noise you didn’t know could sound so perfect. Almost a grunt, but sexier and needy.

You realized in your movements you had pulled this noise from him with a quick grind against his lap. 

This brought you back to your senses a bit and gave you a sense of power you couldn’t wait any longer to put to use. 

You pulled away from his mouth and looked down at him.

Your bodies pressed together but not moving. 

He looked wrecked already, his hair was a bit messed up and stuck up wildly. 

Watching his face closely, you rolled your hips more purposefully, grinding again against his lap. 

He let out a similar noise, more choked off as if he was trying to stay quiet. 

You definitely felt him that time. 

You rolled your hips again, more determined to see what other noises he’d make, wanting to feel him grow harder underneath you. 

Not being able to hold yourself back and longer, you reached down to feel his bulge. 

You adjusted to grip it, and he cuts off a moan. 

“Y/N” He struggled to say, “You don’t- you really, it’s oka-”

You shushed him as you leaned back in, beginning to stroke him through his pants. 

 

“You’re big” you said simply as you began to notice the girth of his length. 

He wasn’t able to say anything. 

You almost couldn’t believe you were finally in this position, but your one track mind cut off all insecurities and doubts. 

He leaned back, propping himself up with an elbow. 

You slid off of him, kneeling on the floor, still touching him with your hand. 

With your other hand, you moved to undo his buckle. 

Stopping, you look up at him,  
“Can I?” you ask. 

He leans down and grips your face, kissing you forcefully and deeply. 

“I don’t know, can you?” He says, smirking at your surprised face.

Although you felt that familiar adoration in your chest at his dorky words, you also felt the want to gain control of the situation again. 

You weren’t giving in that easily. 

You clear your throat. 

“May I suck your cock Professor Shirogane?” You ask, emphasising the “may” and purposefully trying to sound needy and sweet at the same time.

His smile flat lined. 

“Shit.” Was all he managed to get out. 

You were back in control.

Success.

“Please, yes- “ He struggled to say through the anticipation. 

You gently pulled his belt undone and he helped by adjusting to pull himself out of his now unbutton and unzipped pants. 

His size did not disappoint. You gripped it, giving it a soft tug. 

You were by no means unfamiliar with male anatomy, but you had never seen a dick so perfect.

You had to take a moment to admire it. 

The head was a perfect curved mushroom shape, slightly blushed compared to his skin tone. 

His shaft was thick and you squeezed a bit harder as you began to move your hand up and down. 

Leaning in, you looked up to see a stunned Shiro, mouth agape as he watched you study him. 

You leaned in, about to take the head in your mouth but stopped. 

“Professor…” You say quietly, 

He groaned and wiped his hair back with one of his hands. 

You didn’t realize before he had this kink and you are loving it. 

“You’re so big, I’ve never seen one so big before.”

At this point he’s too flustered to say anything and you take pity on him, finally sticking out your tongue and licking up the underside of his shaft. 

He shivers as the most beautiful sound escapes his lips. 

And you thought you liked the noises he made before.

 

You open your mouth and take him fully, sucking him in and pushing him towards the back of your throat. 

He arches his back a little bit as he continues to let you lead. 

You begin bobbing your head, sucking him in and out, slowly at first. 

As he begins to harden more you pick up your pace. 

His breathing picks up as well. 

You aren’t doing much, but the build up to this moment is enough to drive you both crazy for release. 

He brings his hand down and tangles it in your hair, slightly pulling. 

When he realizes what he’s doing, he pulls it away with a quick, “sorry” through gasps. 

You appreciate the concern, but don’t want him holding back. 

Your mouth releases his cock with a slight pop. 

You grab his hand and direct it back to your hair. 

“Pull harder.” You say, as you lick up his shaft again. 

You feel him twitch at those words and your tongue.

He does not disappoint as he tangles his fingers back in your hair, gripping harder and pulling your head towards him so you can take his full length in. 

You hum in pleasant surprise at the fullness and it makes him twitch more. 

“Shit- Y/K” he says rushed, “shit, uh-” He grunts. 

You pick up your pace even more, making him whimper in low noises in between his heavy breathing. 

The sheer size of him makes you moan as you feel him twitch and stiffen even more inside of your mouth. 

You run your tongue along the shape of his head then pump your mouth even faster. 

Shiro begins to grunt harder and louder. 

“Y/N I’m- I’m cumming- I’m, fuck” he says pulling your head down harder, almost making you choke on his cock. 

And the you feel it, the pulse and the warm liquid fill the back of your throat. 

The noises he makes are beautiful. 

If you could live your whole life only hearing them, you would be happy. 

You keep him in your mouth as he finishes, slowly thrusting his hips forward, his eyes closed. 

He’s saying something but it’s so quiet you can’t quite pick it up. 

You pull off of him, and wipe at your mouth while standing. 

He looks up at you, wide eyed, catching his breath.

You smile, as you motion to him that you’ll be right back and you step into your bathroom. 

After rinsing your mouth you walk back out to him. 

 

He’s put himself back together a little bit, but his hair is still a mess. 

You watch him fondly as he blushes. 

“Y/N, that was incredible. I- I don’t know even what to say-” 

You sit next to him, and he pulls you into a kiss. 

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about that, and it was nothing- it was so much better than I imagined-” he spoke. 

You laugh softly, and kiss him again. 

“I agree.” You say, brushing his hair to straighten it out. 

You watch him blush.

It’s nice to be on the other side of the fluster for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!!!  
> Please feel free to leave comments or any feedback!!! 
> 
> Next chapter is already written and hooooooooo, it's slowly getting there :3


End file.
